Uldren Sov
Uldren Sov est le frère de la Reine des Éveillés, Mara Sov. Histoire Naissance des Éveillés Pendant l'Âge d'or, alors qu'il était encore un humain du nom d'Uldwyn, il rejoignit le Projet Amrita et devint l'un des 900 membres d'équipage de l'Exode vert, le Yang Liwey, avec sa mère Osana et sa sœur jumelle, Mara. Lorsque le choc entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres eut lieu, Mara et Uldwyn étaient en dehors du vaisseau et furent les premiers témoins de la création d'un kugelblitz, un trou noir qui allait les aspirer tous. Mara se détacha car elle voulait être la première à y être aspirée.Bungie, Destiny 2 : Renégats, Légendes // Crépuscule et aube // Marasenna // Cosmogyre Comme les autres Uldwyn, devint un Éveillé du Défluent et pris le nom d'Uldren. Il suivit Mara Au service de Mara Lorsque Sjur Eido arriva à la Cour de la Reine Nguya Pin, elle défia Mara afin de venger la mort de la Diasyrme. C'est Uldren qui affronta la Paladine lors de trois épreuves mais l'affrontement se termina sur une égalité.Bungie, Destiny 2 : Renégats, Légendes // Crépuscule et aube // Marasenna // Imposition Exploration du Jardin noir Malgré l'interdiction de sa sœur, Uldren réussit à convaincre son ami Jolyon Till de se joindre à lui pour explorer le Jardin noir. Son but était de réussir à surprendre Mara.Bungie, Destiny 2 : Renégats, Légendes // Les Ténèbres // Le Prince renégat // La longueur de la chaîne | 1re partie Arrivés sur Mars, les deux amis se retrouvèrent au centre d'un affrontement entre Gardiens, Vex et Cabals. Le portail vers le Jardin noir était fermé mais Uldren avait un plan pour piéger le Maitre des clés vex nécessaire pour l'ouvrir.Bungie, Destiny 2 : Renégats, Légendes // Les Ténèbres // Le Prince renégat // Aux portes | 2e partie Tout en se rapprochant du portail et camouflés dans le sable, Uldren et Jolyon abattent des Cabals par dizaines sans que ceux-ci ne réussissent à répliquer efficacement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à se positionner à une cinquantaine de mètres du portail, les Cabals décidèrent d'employer l'artillerie lourde. Au même moment, un Maitre des clés vex sortit pour défendre le portail. Le tir de barrage cabal pilonna la zone, tuant le Maitre des clés. Uldren et Jolyon, survécurent grâce à une Grenade de déviation et ils purent ainsi pénétrer dans le Jardin noir.Bungie, Destiny 2 : Renégats, Légendes // Les Ténèbres // Le Prince renégat // Traversée du portail Une fois dans le Jardin, Uldren fut fasciné par les propriétés de l'endroit et décida qu'il devait protéger l'endroit.Bungie, Destiny 2 : Renégats, Légendes // Les Ténèbres // Le Prince renégat // Dans le Jardin & Légendes // Les Ténèbres // Le Prince renégat // En chasse Il ramèna des Asphodélias à la Cité des rêves pour les offrir à sa sœur. Elle accepta le présent et demanda ensuite à son frère s'il avait vu le Cœur. Uldren fut incapable de répondre car son esprit était fortement perturbé. Il finit par dire qu'il pensait que le Cœur était comme une graine ou comme un appât pour Gardiens.Bungie, Destiny 2 : Renégats, Légendes // Les Ténèbres // Le Prince renégat // À la recherche du cœur Uldren espérait pouvoir trouver dans le Jardin noir une alternative au Voyageur.Bungie, Destiny 2 : Renégats, Légendes // Les Ténèbres // Le Prince renégat // Jolyon Guerre du Récif Au début de la Guerre du Récif, le Maître des Corbeaux capta une transmission diffusée sur toutes les fréquences des Éliksni. A l'époque, il ignorait comment décrypter le chiffrement ennemi et ne put donc rien comprendre, si ce n'est que les Maisons participaient toutes à la discussion.Bungie, Destiny : La Maison des Loups, Grimoire : Ennemis // Le Déchu traqué // RECHERCHÉ : Skolas, Kall de tous les Kalls Après une série de défaites (l'Améthyste, Hygie, sans compter le résultat indécis sur Iris), les Corbeaux du prince Uldren parvinrent à décrypter le code des Loups. Ils découvrirent une information apparemment mineure : la Maison des Loups s'était trompée dans le calcul de l'excentricité orbitale de l'astéroïde Bamberga. La paladine Imogen Rife parvint à pousser la Baronne des Loups Drevis sur la trajectoire de Bamberga. Le Ketch de Drevis fut détruit. Elle et son Haut serviteur Kaliks-4 furent capturés. Ce fut la première victoire décisive du Récif depuis la Dislocation.Bungie, Destiny : La Maison des Loups, Grimoire : Ennemis // Le Déchu traqué // RECHERCHÉE : Drevis, Baronne des Loups Après la Chute de Fortuna, un des Corbeaux du prince Uldren revint avec le message d'un Déchu nommé Variks, de la Maison du Châtiment.Bungie, Destiny : La Maison des Loups, Grimoire : Ennemis // Le Déchu traqué // RECHERCHÉ : Beltik, le Voilé Grâce à lui, le Récif obtint de précieuses informations sur les plans de Skolas et fût en mesure de gagner la guerre et de soumettre les Loups.Bungie, Destiny : La Maison des Loups, Grimoire : Ennemis // Le Déchu traqué // RECHERCHÉ : Kaliks-12 Premiers contacts avec la Cité Lorsque le premier Gardien parvint au Récif et demanda une audience de la Reine, Uldren le traita avec dédain et mépris. En apercevant un membre Éliksni de la Garde de la Reine, le Gardien crut avoir affaire à un ennemi et subtilisa un Pistolet à une des Corsaires l'escortant afin de se préparer à se défendre. Uldren réagit promptement et immobilisa le Gardien en lui mettant son couteau sous la gorge. L'arrivée de la Reine fit redescendre la tension. Quand le Gardien expliqua qu'il cherchait le Jardin noir, Uldren pesta contre la propension des Gardiens à tout détruire et refusa d'apporter son aide. Sa sœur lui demanda alors de s'approcher et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Uldren déclara alors qu'ils aideraient le Gardien à obtenir une clé du Jardin noir si ce dernier leur apportait une tête de Maître des clés Vex. Uldren adhérait à l'idée de sa soeur car il était persuadé que le Gardien trouverait la mort au cours de cette mission.Bungie, Destiny, Cinématique : Les Eveillés A son retour, le Gardien fut accueilli par un Uldren moqueur et condescendant, persuadé que sa survie n'était due qu'à sa lacheté. Sa déconvenue n'en fut que plus grande quand le Gardien envoya la tête de Zydron rouler au pied du trône. La Reine ordonna alors à son frère, et malgré les réticences de ce dernier, de fournir la clé et les coordonnées du Jardin noir au Gardien victorieux.Bungie, Destiny, Cinématique : La clé tant convoitée Rébellion des Loups Several months after aiding the Guardian in their hunt for the Black Garden, the House of Wolves rose in rebellion against the Reef after Skolas was freed by the Nine and led a prison break from the Prison of Elders while also declaring himself Kell of Kells. Uldren and his Crows gathered intelligence on the Wolves' movements and kept Mara, Petra Venj, and Variks, the Loyal apprised of their actions while they worked with the Guardian to hunt down the rebellious Fallen. After the Guardian slew several members of the Silent Fang on Earth when they attempted to assassinate leaders of the House of Devils to let Skolas conquer them, Uldren met with his sister in her throne room. While she was pleased by the deaths of so many Fang members, Uldren informed her that he found nothing about the situation amusing, as his Crows had learned most of the Silent Fang was still alive and all had escaped from the Prison. His sister reassured him that she was not amused either, and ordered him to have Petra set more bounties on the Fang to ensure that none would continue to live.14 Shortly after meeting with the Queen, Uldren was visited on the Hull of Crows by Petra, Paladin Yasmin Eld, and Techeun Shuro Chi to discuss Skolas and the Wolves' next actions. He informed them that a meeting had been set between Yavek, Wolf Baron and two Barons from the House of Kings, Vekis and Paskin. He explained that the Kings ruled the Devils from the shadows and had nearly conquered the Last City twice, and would thus never simply bow before Skolas' claim to be Kell of Kells, as the mysterious Kell of Kings had his eyes on the Traveler. Petra and Venj were skeptical, questioning Uldren on if Skolas managed to trick them with power or an artifact, but the Master of Crows believed nothing short of the Traveler proclaiming it could convince the Kings that Skolas was worthy and blunt their ambition. This statement cause Petra to note Uldren sounded like he admired the House of Kings, and he stated that any power cleverly used was worth admiring. Yasmin asked what the Baron's objective was then,15 and Uldren explained that he suspected they were in fact assassins sent to kill Yavek as a message from the Kell of Kings to Skolas. Shuro warned Uldren to ensure his assessment of the situation was free from personal bias, and Uldren demanded to know what she meant by that.16 Uldren later reported to Mara that with all of Skolas' efforts to bring the House of Kings and Devils under his banner denied, he had returned to the Ishtar Sink on Venus. His sister guessed that he intended to rule from the deceased Winter Kell Draksis Ketch, the Simiks-Fel, but Uldren noted that while he had thought the same, his Crows reported that the Wolf Kell was not there. He then informed her that Skolas' Kell's Guard were spotted leading raids into the Vault of Glass in search of Vex technology. Intrigued by this development, Uldren was ordered by the Queen to have Petra bring Skolas back alive for questioning.17 After Skolas was captured, Uldren travelled to the Prison of Elders with Mara and the Techeuns to view their prisoner. As they and Variks stood over the would be Kell of Kells cell, Uldren was amused by Skolas' attempts to reach them through the bars. However, Skolas began muttering something which Variks translated as "Dark-Binder" and "Light-Snuffer". This caused Mara to begin to leave, but Uldren questioned what her sentence for Skolas' crimes would be. She gave Skolas to Variks for the Guardians to fight in the Prison of Elders, and as Uldren held the door open for her to leave he was ordered to send Crows to Osiris on Mercury and Eris Morn at the Tower to tell them of what Skolas' had said.18 Osiris and Eris soon arrived at the Reef to meet with Uldren and Mara to discuss the coming of Oryx, the Taken King. When Eris arrived at the throne room, Uldren noted that she did not have a Ghost, and she informed him that her next death would be her last. He dryly noted that his would be as well and took his place before the Queen's throne. As the meeting began, Uldren narrowed his eyes in disapproval at the way Eris spoke to his sister but did not speak out, but the Queen did not care about the lack of formality and instead declared that all of them would form a plan to kill the Taken King.19 Bataille de Saturne Uldren participa à la Bataille de Saturne, aux commande de sa Galiote. Lorsque le Cuirassé anéantit l'Armada du Récif, il réussit à éviter l'attaque mais son vaisseau s'écrasa sur Mars dans les Îles de la sincérité (Athabasca ?), à deux pas du portail du Jardin. Une nuée de ses drones Corbeaux trouva le site de son crash et répara son appareil. Il essaya de repartir mais les Cabals abattirent de nouveau son vaisseau qui se crasha cette fois dans le Bassin d'Hellas. C'est à ce moment qu'il commença a ressentir une douleur dans ses yeux et se persuada que la voix qu'il entendait dans sa tête était celle de sa sœur. Il n'eut plus alors qu'un seul but : la retrouver.Bungie, Destiny 2 : Renégats, Légendes // Les Ténèbres // Le Prince renégat // Après la chute Alliance avec les Rois Capturé par la Maison des Rois, il est amené devant leur Kall, Craask. Ce dernier s'agenouille devant Uldren et lui demande d'être son messager pour annoncer aux Éliksni que leur crépuscule est venu, qu'ils doivent renoncer à leurs bannières pour s'unir s'ils veulent que leur peuple survive.Bungie, Destiny 2 : Renégats, Légendes // Les Ténèbres // Le Prince renégat // Rois Aidé de la Maison des Rois, Uldren organisa alors le pillage du Récif, allant jusqu'à tuer ses propres sujets. Son but était d'amasser les ressources nécessaires pour retrouver sa sœur. Il savait que la Légion brisée était le cheval de Troie de la Légion rouge mais il n'avertit pas Pétra, ce qui permit aux troupes de Ghaul de ravager le Récif à leur arrivée dans le Système solaire. Alors qu'il arpentait le lieu où des Gardiens avaient tendu une embuscade à ses troupes, il trouva l'Archonte Fikrul mourant. Alors qu'il essayait de le soigner en pleurant de rage, ses larmes se mêlèrent à l'éther de l'Éliksni. Cette modification de l'éther permit à Fikrul de survivre, il considéra désormais Uldren comme son père.Bungie, Destiny 2 : Renégats, Légendes // Les Ténèbres // Le Prince renégat // Fanatique Ulcéré par la coopération de Pétra Venj avec les Gardiens, qu'il estime contraire à la volonté de sa sœur, Uldren décide de détruire complètement le Récif. Les Rois s'y opposent car ils ne veulent pas attirer sur eux la vengeance des Gardiens.Bungie, Destiny 2 : Renégats, Légendes // Les Ténèbres // Le Prince renégat // La séparation Puisque les Rois s'opposaient à son projet, Uldren fomenta un complot avec Fikrul pour se débarrasser d'eux. Il finit par arracher les bras de Craask, le rabaissant au rang de Rebut.Bungie, Destiny 2 : Renégats, Légendes // Les Ténèbres // Le Prince renégat // Fikrul & Légendes // Les Ténèbres // Le Prince renégat // Amputation Prisonnier du Récif Persuadé que sa sœur était prisonnière de la Cité des rêves et non pas morte, il essaya de convaincre Illyn de l'aider. Face à son refus, Uldren décida de se rendre aux autorités du Récif. Jolyon participa à son arrestation mais Uldren ne le reconnut pas. Pétra et Cayde-6 décidèrent de l'enfermer en secret dans la Prison des vétérans.Bungie, Destiny 2 : Renégats, Légendes // Les Ténèbres // Le Prince renégat // Libre Théories et faits marquants * Uldren utilisait ses drones Corbeaux pour surveiller la porte du Jardin noir. Mara également mais Uldren, en tant que Maitre des Corbeaux, avait un ascendant total sur eux et pouvait les contrôler même contre la volonté de la Reine.Bungie, Destiny, Grimoire : Alliés // La Reine // Mémoire de Spectre : le frère de la Reine Références Catégorie:Éveillés Catégorie:Gardiens Catégorie:Gardiens dont la classe est inconnue Catégorie:Corbeaux Catégorie:Le Récif